


Six Count

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Every Fandom Bang 2020





	Six Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/gifts).




End file.
